Morgensters And Herondales
by ShadowAngel100
Summary: The Morgensterns and Herondales have been fighting for generations and nobody knows why.. Well almost nobody. When Clary and Jace fall in love will it stop the fight or only make it worse and will they find out why their friends are acting strange and will they be able to uncover the mysterys of there families pasts. Alittle OOC. AH. Rated T just in case (may be changed). ;)
1. Chapter 1: New Golden Boy

**Authors note:**** Ok so heres another story I've been working on, I will be working on both storys but I just wanted to see if people liked this. I won't be updating my other story until I have a few more chapters pre-written if I get the next chapter written today I will upload it though and I'm sorry I haven't updated or posted any storys in a while I've been grounded. I'll try to write one-shots and short storys if I can't update my stoerys. so anyway heres a new story... Enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the mortal intruments. **

**Clarys pov:**

I walked into school and walked to my side of the hall, Ye you heared me right, I said 'my' as in it's mine... well the Morgenstern side. Ok, so let me explain my name is Clarissa Morgenstern, but everyone but my Dad calls me Clary because Clarissa makes me feel like I'm old even though I'm only 16. My brothers are Jonathon and Sebastian Morgenstern, my Mother is Jocelyn Morgenstern and my Father is Valentine Morgenstern but your probably wondering what all this has to do with the whole split hallway thing.

So the Morgenstern's and the Herondale's have had this ancient faud **(I hope thats spelled right but it means fight).** My great great grandad has beien fighting with the Herondale'sfor years, it was even happening before he was born and nobody can rememder when it started or why we just, I don't know hate eachother I guess, I mean I have to say William Herondale is by far the most annoying, irretating, smartassed, cold-hearted, man-whore of a boy I've ever met. He may look like a hot angel on the outside but he's a complete cold-hearted jeck on the inside and everyone see's that once he opens his god-damned mouth.

So how this relates to the whole split locker and hallway thing is that everyone in town has a side, your either with us or your againt us. If your with us people normally call you a Morgenstern but if you not your most likely to be a Herondale or new and haven;t deiced on a side yet. Families like the Lewis or the Garroway Families have been on the Morgenstern side for Generations.

My best friend is Simon Lewis. Families like the Lightwoods have been with the Herondales for nearly as long us Morgensterns (well except Simon and me really) call them the traitors because the where on our side but they ran to the Herondale side when the going got tough. I think Simon and the Lightwoods daugther Isabelle have a thing for eachother or maybe they could even be secretly dating but if your on one side you don't really date or socailise with the other. Really I think the whole thing is stupid why turn a whole town against eachother because of some petty little fight that no one can even remember want its about.

I got my books out of my locker and head to the esembly hall. I walk to the Morgenstern side. Yes, We have sides for everything, clubs, classrooms, pubs , shops and we even have two principles. I mean its completely stupid because if I see something nice that I want to buy but its in a Herondale shop then I have to get over it because I can't go in to buy it.

As I sit down I see a really cute, no scratch that a really H.O.T.T hot guy that could only be decribed as golden, literally, golden blonde hair, a golden tan, and eyes that looked like pure gold, he literally look perfect, he was standing by the door waiting... Hmmm he must be new here I haven't see him before.

Then the esembly started and I tuned most of it out it was just the normal start of school stuff, like the school rules and that you have to listen in class and study and do your best and what the teacher tells you, blah blah blah... Then he started to tell us about the new students well not there names or any information on who they are or if they need someone to help them around the school just that there was three of them and they came back from a boarding school in England for boys that they have been going to for ten years and that there in my class.

I know one of them is Alec Lightwood and another is Jordan Kyle but I didn't know who the trird one is but I guessing he's the golden boy I saw earlier, I'm going to call him that 'cause I dont know his name yet. Speaking of Golden boy, I look around and are eyes lock neither of us breaking eye contact. I was competely lost in his golden eyes and we only broke contact when we heared the principles say that esembly was over and we could leave... finally.

Everyone was walking to their classes. I was the last person to walk out as always because I'm so short i just get pushed to the back in the rush to leave the boring esembly. As I was walking I walked into something or should I say someone. ''Em, sorry" I say. ''Red, you don't have to fall on me to get my attention''. I look up and see golden boy smirking and winking at me. ''Wow arrogant much''. His smirk falters a bit before he recovers and says ''So do you want to show me to my class or have me walk you to yours like a gentalman, Red?'' "Wow your a gentalman now are you? anyways no thanks'' ''Come on, Red, do you know kill to be in your poistion''. ''No, but if you want someone to walk you to class sweety maybe you should ask one of them'' I wink and wa;k away making should to sway my hips as I go to class, I smile as I hear him mumble something unintelligent and walk of to find his classroom.


	2. Chapter 2: New Love?

**Authors Note:**** I know, I know I'm finally updating this story... I've just been busy with my other story and school but I hope you Enjoy. P.S this skips until the next day. **

**Disclaimer:**** The only thing I own is the plot everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare, except the song that belongs to Hey Monday. (you should listen to them there a great band the song I put in this is Hungover)**

**Clary's Pov**

I wake up to the most annoying sound ever... my alarm clock, it's 6:45. Yes I know what your thinking who gets up this early on a saturday morning, but I can never sleep late.

Uggg I have such a bad hangover, I'm never gonna drink again well ok thats a lie but I won't drink for at least a week now! I put my IPod into the speaker and put I my Hey Monday playlist, I listen to a song that fully describes how I'm feeling after last nights part.

**Hit me out of nowhere like a car crash on the street,**

**Suddenly colliding into me,**

**Now I'm broken, bruised and beat up**

**Tangled in my sheets,**

**How can this feel so bad when **

**you seemed so good for me?**

**Oh my god, what's wrong with my head?**

**Sweating with the chills, still in my bed,**

**Tell me how I'll ever make it through**

**It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes,**

**The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes**

**Makes me wanna die,**

**I've got the worst **

**hangover from you**

**Swimming in the deep and trying to keep from turning burn,**

**Danger, danger, hoping not to drown **

**(Somebody get me out of here) **

**Sinking in the quicksand just to walk right up to you**

**You're so easy to pick up and so hard to put down**

**Oh my god, what's wrong with my head?**

**Sweating with the chills, still in my bed,**

**Tell me how I'll ever make it through**

**It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes,**

**The shake in **

**my lip from the look in your eyes**

**Makes me wanna die, I've got the worst **

**hangover from you**

**All that I really wanted was a habit I could drop **

**anytime that I wanted to,**

**And what I really got was you**

**(And no medicine, is gonna kill it)**

**Oh my god, what's wrong with my head?**

**Sweating with the chills, still in my bed,**

**Tell me how I'll ever **

**make it through**

**It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes,**

**The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes**

**Makes me wanna die,**

**I've got the worst hangover**

**Oh my god, what's wrong with my head?Sweating with the chills, still in my bed,**

**Tell me how I'll ever make it through**

**It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes,**

**The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes**

**Makes me wanna die,**

**I've got the worst hangover from you**__

Last night the blonde haired guy from school Jace started to talk to me, we had fun and became friends quickly and we I pretty sure I have a crush on him and well we kinda told eachother we like eachother and I kissed him but I'm not sure if that was just the alcohol talking or he really meant it. When we go to school on Monday am I supposed to pretend it didn't happen or will I act on what happened and talk to him maybe even kiss him again?

**-Time Gap-**

I was lying in bed nothing really important happened just our usual family breakfast and lunch, and me, Jon and Sebs brothers/sister movie maraton. I was listening to music again like I always do before bed, when I can't sleep. Why can I not sleep there is just two words to answer that _Jace Herondale._

Yes, I said Herondale as in the guy I have a crush on is my rival, my enemy and the sad part is I don't care, he's cute and funny and sweet and kind and well he's super Hott to but the only problem is he's a Herondale so he's not going to like me well accutally there's two problems one HE IS A HERONDALE and two he's an arragont ass but he's still nice to me when hes not messing around and being an arragont ass!

I feel like I'm going to break down and cry or something, the one guy I like just had to be a Herondale. Really Clary you sure know how to pick 'em, guys your definitally not allowed date, Just Great!

Suddenly I hear a knock on my window, I walk over to see who it is and its the one person I can't get off my mind. Jace Herondale is standing on my balcony, knocking on my window. Shush I say as I let him in.

Me: ''What do you want"

before I could finish my sentance he kisses me, I kiss him back and he pulls away.

J: "Clary, I like you, I really really like you please I know I'm a Herondale and you hate my family but don't hate me, I only known you a day and I just want to know iuf you like me too but if you don't I'll just leave"

He turns to walk away but I grab his arm and kiss him, he kisses me back and soon I feel myself land on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Busted!

**A/N:**** Sorry I haven't updated in ages, hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the mortal instruments or the infernal devices, The Characters are own by Cassandra Clare. Plot is all me. And Jace. . . he belongs to her. I know. . . I hate it too.**

**Jace: I do not belong to anyone! o_O**

**Clary: Jace?**

**Jace: Yes, sweetie? 3**

**Clary: Could you go get me something to drink? :D**

**Jace: Of course!**

**Clary: Good boy. ;)**

**Clary's pov**

Jace and I have been secretly going out for about 3 weeks now. It's kind of getting hard to keep it a secret, I think Simon and Isabella know somethings up. Jace and Isabella are like brother and sister and I'm afraid someone will find out about us and we won't be able to see eachother anymore and that scares me. I don't know what I'd do without Jace but I already know I can't live without him, I'd be heartbroken if I had too.

If people knew they would think it was some silly little relationship we had but its more than that. I know I love Jace but I'm scared that if I tell him this early in our relationship I'll scare him away and I couldn't live with that.

I look in the mirror and make sure my hair doesn't look tangled or a mess and I get my keys and head out the door. I walk to the hidden part of the park Jace had found' that we'd been using for dates and start to feel butterflies in my stomach, how I always feel when I'm near Jace. When I see him I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, he kisses me back, not being able to kiss him all day was killing me and I know it was killing him too.

I hated having to pretend that I hate him in school so that no one will suspect us but everytime we have to insult or argue in front of our families I feel like laughing because I know it's not true.

What makes it worse is that he always makes a funny face afterwards when no ones looking so i have to try my best not to laugh. The cute thing about Jace is that even though he knows I know he's only pretending to fight with me and that his insults aren't real, he still tells me he's sorry.

After what feels like forever we stop kissing because we need air, I sure if we didn't the kiss would have lasted longer. We sit on a rock near the little lake in our hidden clearing and talk while having a picnic.

Jace turns and looks at me. "Clary I know I've only know you a little while, but I know i could near live without you, By The Angel I love you so much, I just needed to tell you and I don't want to scare you off and if you don't love me yet thats ok, I'd wait forever for you" he looks away and I can see a little blush starting to form on his cheeks.

I lean in and kiss him I tell him in between kisses that I love him too. We brake apart when we hear to voices shouting from different sides of the claering.

"I knew it"

**Important read A/N below**

**A/N:** **I know its short and I sorry I just wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger it better that way, Who's found out about Clace? Will they let them be together or rip them apart ... you can decide review what you want to happen, if you want who ever it is to be ok with clace or if you want Clace to be no more it's up to you **

**Guest:**** Sorry I didn't make it clear earlier, She was drunk and hungover because she went to a party the night before. Hope that claers that up. ;)**

**XxXShadowAngel100XxX**


End file.
